The continuation of the Diabetes Prevention Trial-1 as TrialNet will attempt to prevent or delay the onset of clinical diabetes or preserve residual beta-cell function in populations at risk or in those with newly diagnosed disease. This application will be for the continuation of the Children?s Hospital Los Angeles Clinical Center in TrialNet and to complete the Diabetes Prevention Trial-1 protocol. The specific aims of the research application will be to determine if Intravenous Immunoglobulin (IVIG) (+) Rapamycin for 4 months can preserve residual beta-cell function in new onset subjects ages 8-18. Residual beta-cell function will be assessed by the C-peptide response to a Mixed Meal Tolerance Test. Secondary outcome measures of glycemic control and markers of the B and T cell immunologic response to beta-cell antigens will be followed.